Jamie Plot
by Marsetta
Summary: Jamie is signing his books when something happened. Dare!


**I know I know I need to continue writing my other stories but I got this idea and I needed to write it out.**

_**I DON'T OWN**_

Jamie sat behind the desk signing autographs when the man came in. The man carried a gun and shouted how his book caused his girlfriend to break up with him. Jamie was trying to calm him down when the gun went off. He heard a scream, in fact he heard several screams and sirens. Before he could do anything, everything went black.

Jack was sitting in Santa's workshop, he was waiting for the rest of the guardians so he could get an update on Jamie. He hadn't seen Jamie since march and he was curios on what he had been up to for the last four months. "Jack." Santa said as he walked into the room. Jack's head snapped to Santa. "I have some disturbing news." He told him. "Jaime's light has turned off." He told him. Jack froze, he was sure that Jamie still believed in him, He had just seen the 22 year old writer. He told Jack he'd never forget. Jack got mad and ran out of the room, leaving Santa to shake his head, "It happens." Was the last thing Jack heard Santa say as he flew in the direction of Burgrass.

Sophie was in tears as she saw her brother's corpse. The police had taken the guy who shot him into custody, but Jamie was already dead. Sophie was pulled away by an unknown man, who turned-out to be the paramedic. She backed up till her form hit the wall of the bookstore. "Sophie?" She heard someone say. "Are you alright." A chill went down her spine as she looked up. Her brother was standing in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder to see the paramedics carting the body of Jamie away. She then looked at the Jamie in front of her.

He was still tall and he had the same over all appearance but other then that he was different. His hair kept changing colors, as well as his eyes. His clothes consisted of bright colors bright orange shirt, bright blue pants and a red belt. He was wearing a pair of tan boots. He was carrying a green book bag with a purple strap. "Sophie?" He asked her. She looked at him with wonder, everyone around her didn't see the brightly colored man. "Sophie?" He asked her again but this time in a whisper.

She got up from her sitting position and grabbed his wrist before pulling him out of the store and into the back ally. "Jamie!" She exclaimed before glomping him. "What?" he said as he noticed Sophie crying into his shoulder. He just held her as she cried.

When Santa told Jack about Jamie Jack sped as fast as he could to Burgrass. He knew that Jamie was signing his book in his hometown this week, so he went to the book store. When he got there he saw the ambulance pulling away. He ran inside to see it empty. He knew something happened. He heard a sob coming from the back of the ally when he passed the back door. He opened the door to see Sophie holding onto a man who looked strangly like Jamie, and then his hair turned from red to purple and Jack blanched. A knew spirit has been made. Jack moved slowly forward, afraid that his suspicion might be correct.

Jack stopped as the man looked at him. Jamie. Jack was devastated, if this spirit was Jamie then that means that Jamie is dead. "Jack?" Jamie asked. "I thought you can't come in July." He said. Sophie looked up at Jack and ran to hug him. "He was killed right in front of me." Sophie said. Jack's mind returned to the time that he died, his sister watched him fall into the freezing water.

Jack held onto her. "What do you mean killed?" Jamie asked them in a panic. Jack looked at im. "You are dead." He told him bluntly.

Jamie felt a pang of hurt go through him. "Dead?" He asked. "Then how am I here?" Jamie was now scared. "What do you know about yourself?" Jack asked him. Jamie looked at him in confusion but complied "I'm Jamie Plot, The Plot Bunny." He said then he blanched at his words, covering his lips with his hand. Jack and Sophie looked at him in disbelief, then burst out laughing. "You Your a a bunny." Jack said in between breaths, sending both back into fits of laughter. It felt good to laugh. "Hey! I am not a bunny! It's just a title!" Jamie said as he crossed his arms.

It took a couple of minutes but Jack and Sophie calmed down enough to talk, but they still giggled a bit. "So, I'm a spirit?" He asked Jack. "Yep. It looks like you are the spirit of Imagination, or at least that's what it looks like." Jack said as he watched Jamie look himself up and down. "Not bad." He said. Jamie opened his bag, Pens, Paper, Books, Colored Pencils, Regular Pencils, Bits of Fabric and other art supplies including paint. "Hmm a nice arsenal of art supplies." Jamie said.

Sophie giggled. "Your hair is pink." She said before she and Jack both burst into laughter once again. Jamie couldn't help but join them when he noticed that both their hair changed to match his.

'This is going to be a wonderful adventure' Jamie thought as the other two noticed and laughed harder.

**I know it's stupid but it looks like Jamie got into my head ;p**

**I know stupid joke but it is true, I was looking at Pictures of RotG and I had to do this.**

**Please read and Review not only this story but (hopefully) all my stories.**

**Mars**


End file.
